Pokemon XY, MD, DG chapter 1
Episodes NEXT: THE BIRTH OF A JOURNEY EPISODE 1: THE START OR THE END PLOT: our heroes arrive in the vicinity of a strange source, but for a mystery Pikachu will be dragged into a vortex in the water. Ash will try to save him but they both end up in a tunnel that will change their lives. CHARACTERS Ash, Pikachu, friends of Ash and Pikachu, Pokemon-worldly Story Narrator: was a good sunny day and Ash and his friends decided to make a fight (Ash struggled with Pikachu and Lem, with Luxio) Ash: Pikachu force! Use * iron tail *! Pikachu: pikaaaaa-chu-pi! Lem: Luxio soon! Use *Thunder Fang* ! Luxio: luuuux-ioooo! (At that time Pikachu stopped) Ash: uh? Pikachu? What happens? Pikachu? Luxio: lux? what? (Pikachu was still. His eyes were immobilized. In that time he had a vision ...) VISION Pikachu: pi? (Pikachu was in a vacuum) Pikachu: pika-pi! Pika-chu-ka !? (At a certain point of the waves they surrounded him up to create a dome.) Pikachu: pika? (As overwhelmed him with violence by soil erosion and landslides below) Pikachu: pikaaaaaaaaa !!! (She clung to the edge .. heard a voice .. was to Ash, but he did not understand what she was saying) Pikachu: pika-pi? Ash? (Let go of his grip and fell ..) FINE VISION (Pikachu returned to normal, but looking around, he noticed that his vision was blurry and shaky. He turned to Ash, but then he felt a twinge terrible. The paw touched his chest and fell to the ground) Ash: Pikachu! (Ran by him and took him in her arms) Ash: Pikachu hey! What's wrong ?! (Arrived all Pokemon, Serena, Lem and Clem) Serena: fainted .. Clem: we do? Lem: the pokemon center is too far away .. it would take at least two days walk Ash: There will be something we can do! (Luxio and Dedenne came forward and began to transmit a bit 'of their electricity to Pikachu) Lem: of course! Their electricity should help him recover a bit 'of energy (The two Pokemon continued but soon stopped. She had no effect) Ash has no effect Lem: probably not a problem of its electricity. It seems strange, do not they ever clashed during the fight, and a few days ago we were in a Pokemon Center and there were no anomalies ... Serena: let's let it rest for a while ', perhaps a bit of' wakes Lem: maybe you're right (Ash nodded) (After a while 'time, Pikachu .. opened his eyes looked around. He was in the arms of Ash) Pikachu: Pika? Ash: Pikachu! You've taken! Serena: Thank goodness! We were thinking! Pikachu:? Lem: 6 hours have passed since you fainted Ash: fortunately you again! As soon as we get to a Pokemon Center you'll visit! Clem: but now we do? Lem: since you've taken, we could stop here for a while '! while you were unconscious, we walked. We leave tomorrow! (At one point he heard a noise coming from the belly of Pikachu) Clem: apparently someone here hungry! (He heard it again, but this time from the stomach of Ash) Ash: sorry .. but I'm hungry! Lem: then make dinner! (Lem prepared dinner and everyone started to eat. The Pokemon ended up in a hurry and wanted to go play = Serena: Well, the sun is not yet set, so they can go play around here! It is a nice place! Ash: in effect, is a special place! Clem: Dedenne you heard? You can go play with the other! Dedenne: de-den! Ash: Pikachu? You're in the neighborhood, right? And if you do not feel well tell! Pikachu: Pikachu-pi! (Pikachu ran with Dedenne to play with the other Pokemon) (They spent a bit 'of minutes and were playing Pokemon. But at some point ... Dedenne saw berries and walked away towards the ruins) Pikachu: pika-pikachu! (Pikachu followed him to bring it back from the others, even though he knew it would not be convenient to leave, but had to make sure she was all right. Once there, he saw a tree on Dedenne Baccheperine near a ledge. He looked down and saw that there was a real cliff) Pikachu: pika! Pika-Kachu! Dedenne: den? (Pikachu saw that the branch was to break so he shouted to Dedenne ...) Pikachu: PIKA! Pikachu! Dedenne (nodding sadly): De-denne .. (Unfortunately just Dedenne move, the branch broke. Dedenne was about to fall ..) Dedenne: DEEEEEEEEEE !!! Pikachu: PIKA! (Pikachu jumped down and with a flick of the tail could return Dedenne on board. However, Pikachu was so clinging to the edge) Pikachu: pika! Pika-pika-pikachu! Pika pika-pi! Dedenne (nodding): De! Denne! (Dedenne ran away, was going to call Ash. He ran very fast.) Dedenne: De! De-denne! Clem: hey Dedenne! What's up? Do you want a bit 'of pampering? Dedenne (denying): De-nen-de! De-denne! Lem: but what's wrong? (Dedenne Ash gestured and pointed to the ruins, but no one understood) Ash: I do not understand Dedenne .. Dedenne: De! (Dedenne Ash grabbed his arm and pulled him, then jumped off the table and began to run in circles) Serena wants you to follow! Ash: wait a second .. I do not see Pikachu around! Dedenne: De! Serena: I regard Pikachu! Ash: take me to him, Dedenne! Dedenne: de-denne! (Dedenne quickly ran to bring Ash to Pikachu. Once you get Dedenne pointed to the precipice. Ash ran to the edge worried. Luckily he realized that Pikachu was still there, clinging) Ash: Pikachu! Arrival! Pikachu: pika-pi! (Ash, slowly came down on the edge, up to Pikachu) Ash: strength! Hold on! Pikachu (nodding): pi! (The rock shattered and Pikachu was about to fall. Fortunately, Ash managed to take stretching. Once you get to the safe .. Ash (sighing with difficulty): fortunately Dedenne called me Dedenne (happy): de-denne! Ash (a little 'angry): Pikachu, I told you not to get away! What would have happened if I had not arrived in time ?! Pikachu (trying to justify himself): pi-pika, pika-Kachu! Ash: I know I can not understand you! Pikachu (sadly): pi-pi-pikachu .. Ash: Pikachu listen, you know that I hold dear to you, I do not want anything happen to you .. six stto evil, you must not tire yourself .. Pikachu: pi .. Ash (rubbing his head gently): is more careful next time, okay? (Pikachu nodded, for he knew that he could not explain what had happened) Ash: strength! We return from the other! (All of them returned from the other) Serena: Ash! You're back! Clem: what happened? Ash: no big deal .. Lem: are you sure? Ash: course! (They spent a bit 'of hours and all went to sleep. At 5:00, however, Pikachu got up .. it was as if he were drawing something to the ruins. He returned there, keeping away from the edge of the cliff and walked up to find a source. He sat down and stayed there for a long time, until the rising of the sun. It was very sad) Pikachu: pika-pi ... (It was now morning, Ash and the others had woken up and had breakfast) Lem: Ash? What do you say we fight? Ash: ok! I'm ready! Serena (looking around): uh? ... Ash? Where Pikachu? Clem is true, there is between the Pokemon. Ash: How ?! Again? (Ash also noted that the group lacked Pikachu) Ash: Pikachu !? Pikachu where are you? (All they are looking for him. The Pokemon seemed strangely frantic. They felt something. Meanwhile, Pikachu was still sitting on the shore at one point when the water began to move in a circular motion to form a vortex. It was huge and his strength was incredible. Pikachu was still. It was like stone, she could not leave. Frogadier Bunnelbee and saw the leaves and trees in the ruins shaking violently up to leave the ground. Then he was frightened and called the others to reach Pokemon Pikachu. Once arrived ..) Braixen: braix-en-Bren! Pikachu (recovery knowledge): Pika !? (The reel increased power. Pikachu was thrown into the water, to avoid being dragged, clung to the edge. The Pokemon they could not get close. They tried to incite Pikachu not to let go, but he was beginning to weaken.) Pikachu (to the extreme): PIKA-PIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!! (His scream was heard from far away, at least, enough to make him feel at Ash, Serena, Lem and Clem) Clem: have you heard? Ash had Pikachu! (The boys ran to the spot at which he shouted the Pokemon) Ash: Pikachu! Hold on! (Ash found Pikachu, came to pick him up. He tried to grab the leg of Pikachu) Ash: Pikachu force! A little effort! (Pikachu leaned as he could, but the power of the vortex was too strong. Before she knew it made her let go and ended up in the reel) Ash: Pikachu! (Ash jumped in turn the reel to follow Pikachu) Serena: Ash! Lem (stopping): stop! We will fall too! Serena, but I ... (Ash saw Pikachu as he saw his coach. He reached out for achievement, but they failed in their aim. Suddenly a light surrounded all around) Pikachu: PIKA-PI! (Both they saw anything ..) (On a beach a Bibarel, a Loudred, a Totodile, a Vulpix, a Poochiena, a Sunflora, a Dogtrio one Zorua and Litleo) Bibarel: it is going to rain Loudred: maybe you should go back to the academy Zorua: I feel that there is something strange in the air (At one point he opened in the sky a huge whirlpool) Vulpix: but what is it ?! Litle: whatever it is I do not like .. Loudred:!? (Suddenly someone fell from the whirlwind and ended up in the sea) Totodile: someone in the sea! I'm going to save it! Sunflora: be careful! Totodile: quiet, are a type of water! (Totodile dived from the beach and swam to the Pokemon. Then he noticed that he was approaching a Pikachu .. now had fainted and was run over by the waves) Dogtrio: but do you think that will be? Poochiena: look! Totodile immersed himself! (Totodile fact was dropped deep to catch Pikachu drowned. After a while, 'but ...) Bibarel: the waves are too strong! Someone go and call Chatot Captain! Vulpix: I go and come back! (Vulpix ran to the base) Chatot: hey Vulpix! Quiet! What happens? Again a race between you cadets? Vulpix: no! not the time! Totodile is at sea! He went to save a drowning Pokemon and more ...! Come early! Captain: go (Captain was a Wigglituff) (While on the beach ..) Bibarel: and if they die !? And if they are drowned !? And if they are ... Loudred (interrupting): just Bibarel! Stop increasing the tension! Bibarel: sorry .. Poochiena: look! (Totodile emerged with Pikachu on his back) Pokemon: urra! (Totodile reached the shore exhausted and panting) Loudred (putting his arm over her shoulders): great job! Totodile is a Pikachu ... Sunflora: we see it Totodile: we have to take it to the base, it is in critical condition .. (Loudred put it on the back of Zorua and began to bring the base. On the way they met Vulpix, and Chatot Wigglituff) Wigglituff: mmm .. is better hurry (The hours passed and they were more or less 14.00 .. Pikachu was on a pile of straw) Bibarel: how are you? Chatot: I'm afraid it's serious. Worse by the minute and I'm afraid that with every passing day will worsen further. As you will also see pants and raving in his sleep. Loudred: how can it be so badly? Totodile is almost drowned after all Wigglituff: there's .. it's true that you have seen a whirlwind into heaven? (He entered a Riolu) Riolu: hello guys! Zorua: oh hello Riolu: I missed something? Chatot: it's a long story .. we all go there, unless Totodile .. you take care of him? Totodile: Of course! Lord! Chatot: good (The days passed and, as he said Chatot, Pikachu was getting worse more and more. At some point ...) Totodile: come here all! Pokemon: uh? Vulpix: what happens? Totodile: you are waking up! Pikachu: ......... who are you? And what am I doing here? Where's Ash? ............ ASH! I HAVE TO FIND IT! (Pikachu stood up abruptly, but the Pokemon detained him) Totodile: you need a rest! Stop! Pikachu: NO! SHOULD I find him! I HAVE TO FIND ASH! (He is squirming Pikachu and the Pokemon holding him) Riolu: Sunflora! * * Use sleeping pills! Sunflora: ok! Sun-flo! (Spore covered Pikachu and he slept) Riolu seems upset .. you can not go on like this. Poochiena: you think with him there was someone else? It seems you are looking for someone .. Totodile: at sea I did not fall any more and I do not think it is normal to have what happened Loudred: then came alone .. Wigglituff: if indeed it was with someone, I do not believe I will never see again .. (Pokemon turned surprised) Wigglituff (cheerfully): forward! Riolu and Totodile? Come! I have to talk! (The two Pokemon looked and then followed Wigglituff) Pikachu (dreaming): ash ... Bibarel: poor Pikachu (Meanwhile, in the room of Wigglituff) Wigglituff: I'm afraid that his friend will not be retrievable Riolu: we need to do? How can you stand it? Totodile: by the looks .. without his friend can not stand Riolu: there is a little hope of finding him? Wigglituff: no, probably not. the only thing we can do is assist and ensure that heal. The rest will come when the time .. I would like to ask you to help him as much as possible Totodile and Riolu: ok sir! (The hours passed and the night ..) Pikachu (awakened): uh? But that? (You touch my head and noticed that her bandages) Pikachu: I remember now! I have to go see Ash! (He tried to get up but felt a pang that prevented him to stand) Pikachu: I should not be standing here ... (He tried to get up again and this time he could stand, but using all four legs. He walked quietly, looking around .. it was a place totally new to him and did not understand the way. In the end, however, saw a ladder and climbing it , he came out.) Pikachu: but where are they? I've never been in this place .. (Looked around, there were three roads, one in front, one right and one left. He decided to go to the left. Once you get down the road, he saw a crossroads. The path had split and formed a multitude Incredible roads. In front of him was a sign. The sign was an inscription) "..del Time and space the great explorers Light shadows are the bearers. The supreme team all save But only if the legends live. From here a great adventure Save us all from the dark force .. " Pikachu: I did not understand much, but I think .. I'll take the way to .... forest midnight. (Pikachu began to follow the path. It was night and did not see anything, the fog made the air hard to breathe. At one point appeared the Scisor) Pikachu: uh? Hello! Excuse me, I wonder if by chance you have seen around a human (Scisor the beginning they had a threatening air, but then began to laugh) Scisor 1: ahahahah but where do you think you are? Scisor 2: really! A human? here? Really! Pikachu: why? Scisor2: ahahahaha !! Here there are human! Never existed! Scisor 1: changing the subject ... you're doomed .. Pikachu: ... but I do not know this place .. you want? Scisor 1: listen .. already are crazy to get into a dungeon wounded and alone .. and also you get to ask questions? Pikachu: do not understand you .. I'm just looking for a friend Scisor 2: ah! A rescue mission! Now I understand! But you do not look like a scout! Pikachu: uh? Scisor 1: Now are you bothering me enough ..! Time to conciarti for parties (Pokemon Pikachu knew that they wanted to hit him so ..) Pikachu (using lightning * *): Pikaaaa-chuuuuuuu !!!!! Scisor: ah! Pikachu: statemi away .. I do not want problems Scisor 1: ok, we mean business (The two scissor x Scisor used simultaneously on Pikachu, knocking him against a tree. Pikachu could not get up to defend) Scisor 1: well, now you will see what happens to those who enter into a dungeon without knowing the consequences .. (Scisor prepared guillotine * *) Scisor: sciii-sooor! (At one point appeared Riolu who used bone * * burst, blocking the attack Scisor) Scisor 2: you're asking for trouble huh? Riolu: not just .. I recommend you leave Scisor 1: as if there cascassimo Riolu: I had warned you (From the bushes sprang Poochiena and Totodile) Riolu: I have to rephrase the question or do you understand? Scisor 1: does not end here .. (The Scisor escaped) Riolu (Pikachu helping her up): are you okay? Pikachu: more or less Totodile: but because you're in a dungeon alone, wounded and at night? Pikachu: I'm still wondering what a Dungeon .. Riolu not know what it is? Pikachu: never heard of Totodile: Excuse me, but where are you from exactly? Pikachu: as from where? From the land The other three Pokemon: the land ?! Pikachu: ehm .. you Riolu: you know that this is not the land? That planet .. is a legend here, is very far. It is also impossible to get there Pikachu (petrified): how !? I have to go home! And I must first of all find Ash! Poochiena: excuse the question, but who is Ash? Pikachu: my coach, my best friend (The three Pokemon were surprised) Riolu: a coach !? A human in our world !? Pikachu: how? Poochiena not exist here! You will not find ever! Pikachu: how !? But he should be here! Totodile: no one can get out of this world. It's impossible. Also one human existed and eventually died in a dungeon. Therefore here there are human. Pokemon can only deal with other Pokemon Pikachu: I'll go look for him .. whatever the cost! Poochiena: you were going to be killed. It could be anywhere, and also could not be here .. Pikachu: I though I'll try Totodile: no .. you can not on its own and in these conditions ... must start an academy to become explorer and go into the most dangerous dungeons! Pikachu: uh? Riolu: this is one of the most dangerous .. even us going forward we could do it .. if you are defeated you have to come and try, or you are taken out of the Dungeon of the person or persons that you have scofitto Pikachu: I'm confused Totodile: You have to recover, we begin to come out, stand still in one place can become dangerous Pikachu: ok (They came out and went into the sea, the beach) Pikachu: as I have found the forest midnight? Riolu: Poochiena is a kind of dark. The night is its kingdom. He felt that something had happened and so, and came to see the room where you had to shoot. Did He not find and so woke us up. Then with his sense of smell he found you. Pikachu: I'm sorry you got so many worries Poochiena: not a problem, after we found we could not leave you there. We are of the Guild! Pikachu: What is it? Totodile not coming from here do not know .. but it is an academy to become explorers, the best on the planet Riolu: the best scouts have trained there, although not all pass the test. I signed up and we have formed a team Pikachu: looks beautiful! Poochiena: it is .. but it's hard to get in and so is taking a diploma. Around there are dungeons that you can not overcome even with the diploma. Others have never been explored or discovered. Or hard to complete Pikachu: as you have to complete a course? Riolu: It depends, sometimes you have to go all the way, challenging Pokemon terrible traps and you have to know you are directing. Other times ending .. discover that there are other dungeons below. But those are very difficult. Pikachu: why do it? Totodile: to become good explorers. It's great to explore and defeat evil Pokemon. Other times you do to save someone, retrieve objects, capture the outlaws or to become real explorers. Pikachu: you have found right here? Totodile: yes, a vortex appeared in the sky and you are released you. They were about to drown. Pikachu: I think I'll find a place around here. So in the meantime I will try my coach Riolu: we do not know anything about your world. You talk a bit '? Pikachu: Of course! Pokemon us we are divided into two categories: wild or captured. Coaches use of pokeball to pick us up and since then they follow it for many adventures. When a coach turns 1 year old he can start to travel and received his first Pokemon. I am the first Pokemon Ash for example. But not everyone has the same goals .. the goal is to become the largest master Pokemon, who aspires Ash. To do that you have to fight each other Pokemon. before you win 8 medals, then you win the league, they defeat the super four and finally defeated the champion. Poochiena: however, is a very different world from here Pikachu: from us then there are the legendary Pokemon, are elusive and so many bad people want to catch them Riolu: here too there are .. But they are the guardians of the most dangerous dungeons. Or those yet to be discovered .. or those unexplored. Even if .. Pikachu: uh? Go on! Riolu: not everyone is good here .. Pikachu: sin .. Totodile: the sun rising .. it's better to go Pikachu: I will look for Ash, around here .. Riolu: ok, but only after you've taken. Also do not enter the sea cave .. it is a dungeon, not very dangerous, one of the easiest, but as long as you do not know well our world .. you better keep away from problems Pikachu: ok .. (The next day, he went out with Pikachu and Bibarel Loudred. He wanted to explore the town. The Pokemon looked at him strangely) Pikachu, because they look at me like that? Bibarel probably has spread quickly the news of your arrival. It's not a normal thing. Loudred: however, the village is straight and goes by the Guild, up the cliff. There are some shops Pikachu shops? Loudred: in Dungeon find money to buy food or other similar .. Pikachu: You told me that the food was around, or in the Dungeon Loudred: you will understand later Bibarel: oh, but the sunset is the best show Pikachu: why? Bibarel: tonight try to go to the beach and you will see Pikachu: ok (Tonight, Pikachu, went to the beach ..) Pikachu: who knows what happens .. (The sun set over the sea. It was very nice, but it became even more so when the Krabby began using bubble * * around. The bubbles and the reflected light of the sun, created a remarkable sight) Pikachu: beautiful! From now on I will come here every night! (The days passed and Pikachu recovered perfectly. He was looking for traces of Ash, but the more time passed, the more demoralized. Then one day he came to the beach along with Riolu and Totodile, during a sunset) Pikachu: strength! Or we miss the show! Riolu not going anywhere! Pikachu: instead! It does not last forever! Riolu: we see it every evening at sunset! Pikachu: yes, but it's always a show! (Pikachu tripped) Totodile: are you okay? Pikachu: yes, yes, it's nothing .. (Pikachu looked back and discovered what had tripped .. at first his eyes were just surprised, but then froze) Riolu: uh? It is a cap (Pikachu picked it up with his eyes down) Totodile: what happens? Riolu: you can tell us? Pikachu (sobbing): ... .. is the cap .. ... my coach ... .. (Now the looks of Totodile and Riolu grew sad. Pikachu, looking down, took his hat and ran away crying. She ran across the whole village up to the cliff. He could not help himself, he tried to blow off steam using lightning skyward, but she could not help crying. He knelt) Pikachu is all my fault .. (But then she remembered all that had passed with Ash. So he got up .. the cap was slightly smaller, but knew that it was that of his coach. The sun's rays reflected in his eyes. His eyes were determined. his cap ..) Pikachu: no one and nothing will stop me! END Category:Pokemon Dimension Gash Category:Pokemon XY Category:Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Category:Stories/Tv